Efecto Fabray
by ValentinaGk
Summary: ¿Hermana gemela? ¿Quinn tiene una hermana gemela? ¡¿Acaso esto es una pesadilla! -se preguntaba una morena a punto de colapsar. Faberry & Faberry. (VB)
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Bueno... había subido este fanfic en otra cuenta pero tuve problemas con el correo y pues... tuve que crearme otra cuenta. Informo para aquellos que ya la hayan visto en alguna otra parte, bueno, me disculpo por dejarla así, pero como dije tuve problemas. Espero disfruten del capítulo. **

**VB.**

* * *

**-(1) -**

Despreocupada, rebelde, popular, astuta, insistente, hermosa, llamativa a la vista y claro… ella siempre conseguía lo que quería, esas eran algunas de las cosas que podían describir a Quinn Fabray.

Se encontraba en la sala del glee club como habitualmente lo hacia, despreocupada y sin mostrar verdadero interés en lo que pasaba a su alrededor, total todo era lo mismo de siempre: Santana lanzando insultos al viento mientras trataba de darle alguna que otra caricia a Brittany sin que nadie le viera, Sam con sus malas imitaciones, Kurt hablando con Mercedes sobre alguna revista de moda. Pero aunque la mayoría del tiempo todo fuese tan monótono para Quinn, ella realmente disfrutaba estar allí, formar parte de ese grupo de personas que no la juzgarían como el resto de alumnos y profesores en la escuela.

**-Bueno chicos, recuerden que somos diez personas y para poder entrar a las regionales tenemos que ser doce-** decia un muy animado. **–Así que no se olviden de invitar a alguien a unirse al glee club-**

**-Si, porque todos mueren por unirsen al club de los perdedores-** respondió una morena sarcástica.

**-Santana tenemos que ser…-** iba a debatir Schue pero la alarma lo interrumpió. **–Muy bien… chicos no se desanimen, podemos ganar las nacionales- **sonreía tan positivo como siempre

Quinn le dio muy poca importancia, siendo una de las primeras en salir. A nadie le parecía extraño o grosero, todos entendían que la Fabray estaba allí porque quería, porque le gustaba, aunque probablemente la chica el cabello rosa y pircings nunca lo admitiría.

Fabray tenía que tomar unas horas extra ya que se había saltado varias clases algunos días atrás… por alguna razón decidió obedecer a lo que su madre le había dicho… ya no podría estar saltándose clases como lo estaba haciendo. Su año escolar iba peligrando y a Quinn no se le hacía muy buena la idea de tener que aguantar un año más en la escuela.

Ingreso al salón con cabeza en alto y paso severo. Sintió varías miradas encima de ella y supuso que era por que se presentaba a clases, y claramente era eso, algunos de sus compañeros estaba un tanto sorprendidos por su asistencia.

Se sentó en su asiento, montando también uno de sus pies en la silla del chico de afrente. Al notarlo, el chico no pudo hacer otra cosa que aceptarlo y sentarse en lo que quedaba de la silla.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y esta vez era la profesora… pero no estaba sola.

Quinn bajo su pie del asiento del chico, y no por el hecho de que este se sentía incomodo, no… era porque sus ojos habían encontrando algo interensate para ver.

**-Muchachos tengo el gusto de presentarles a su nueva compañera de grupo**– informaba la profesora **–Rachel Berry**

Fabray quedo totalmente hundida en sus pensamientos, veía que su profesora movía su boca pero que ninguna palabra salía de ella… estaba perdida en la chica que estaba al lado de esta.

**-¿Quinn?... ¿Quinn estas hay? ¡Quinn!**– gritaba

**-¿Eh? ¿Qué? Sí, que pasa?**– pregunto confundida

**-Eso debería estarte preguntando yo a ti. Aterriza… pareciera que estas en las nubes**- regañaba mientras que Fabray recuperaba la compostura pero sin perder de vista a la persona que le había causado aquello hace pocos segundos, la cual por alguna razón que desconocía evitaba mirarle.

**-Estaba preguntándote si el asiento a tu lado está libre**-

**-¿Este?**- señalo la silla vacía a su lado

**-Si Quinn… ese, acaso ves otra silla vacía a tu lado?**- pregunto todavía más molesta que antes y frunciendo el ceño.

**-Lo siento profe, es que la clase de Ciencias Naturales me pone algo confusa. Si, el puesto de al lado está libre**-

**-Bien supongo… ya que no hay mas sillas no habrá de otra- **concluyo para girar a ver a la nueva quien yacía con su mirada en el suelo

**-Rachel, puedes sentarte allí**_**– **_señalo el asiento vació.** –Si tienes problemas me lo haces saber-**

Claramente aquella indirecta era para Quinn, que se dio cuenta de inmediato provocando una mueca. Ella no solo tenía mala reputación entre los alumnos, también entre los profesores era muy famosa y no de la mejor manera. Odiaba el hecho de que todos la juzgaran sin conocerla realmente.

**-Y estamos en Ciencias Sociales, no en Ciencias Naturales**– recalco, subrayando la palabra ''Sociales'' en la pizarra.

A Quinn no le pudo importar menos, ella estaba bastante ocupada. No quería parecer muy interesada en la nueva chica, así que la dejo en paz, aun así desde esa distansia la podía ver de reojo, se veía tan frágil y…

_Un momento, ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¿Qué demonios?_ –se reclamo en su mente. No entendía porque se estaba refiriendo así a una persona que ni siquiera conocía… ...pero quería conocer.


	2. Chapter 2

**-(2)-**

En lo que había quedado de la clase Quinn había hecho un esfuerzo sobre humano por dejar de mirarle los labios a la morena, quien había notado que lo había estado haciendo sin ni siquiera disimular. Cada vez que Quinn intentaba acercarse a el puesto de Rachel, la profesora le daba una mirada de desaprobación, así que decidió esperar hasta que la clase terminara, tener los ojos de la maestra sobre ella cada cinco segundos le molestaba.

Sonó la campana, lo que quería decir que al fin había acabado la clase. Quinn se levantaba de su silla e iba a presentarse con Rachel, estaba a punto de saludarla pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo la profesora la había llamado. Cosa que no la sorprendió para nada.

**-¿Qué necesita mi profe favorita?-** dijo sarcástica una vez frente

_**-**_**Profesora Quinn, profesora… cuantas veces te lo tengo que repetir, se un poco más educada…-**respondió, notando que Quinn no le ponía la mínima atención. Miraba a la morena que colocaba sus cosas en la maleta. **–Se trata de eso-** dijo, esta ves llamando la atención de Quinn. **–Te lo advertiré una vez y espero que lo entiendas. Ni siquiera pienses en colocar a Rachel en tu lista de labios que tienes que besar-** sonaba protectora

**-Tengo que admitir que eso de lista de labios que tengo que besar fue muy gracioso profe…sora, no sabía qué tenía sentido del humor– **sonrió para luego ponerse sería y continuar -**Pero debe saber que yo no trato a las chicas como una lista… si llega a pasar algo entre una chica y yo es porque note que tenía algo interesante, especial. No soy como todos piensan.**– culmino dando la media vuelta rápidamente.

Salió del salón rogando que la morena no se hubiese ido aun, miro a ambos lados del pasillo y bingo, allí estaba, se encontraba hablando con un profesor, cosa que no le importo, Quinn estaba decidida a hablarle.

Se acerco a paso lento pero decidido, le daba igual lo que le había dicho la profesora, cuando Quinn Fabray quiere algo, lo obtiene y más cuando es algo que llama su atención, llego a donde se encontraban, el profesor intento decir algo pero Quinn fue más rápida.

_**-**_**Profe, lo necesitan en la oficina del director, dicen que es urgente…**- mintió.

**-Oh, bien… un momento- respondió para nuevamente dirigirse a la morena. -Entonces mira, los horarios son muy accesibles, no creo que tengas problemas con ellos, si tienes alguna pregunta puedes preguntarme. Me tengo que ir… Salúdame a el Señor Berry de mi parte- **sonrió para luego retirarse y dejarlas solas. Justo lo que Quinn quería.

Vio que al igual que el profesor, Rachel se iba a ir, pero no se lo iba a permitir. Reacciono colocando sus brazos a ambos lados dejándola a ella en el medio y apoyada contra uno de los casilleros como un pequeño gato sin salida.

**-Quinn-** se presento como si nada **–Mucho gusto-**

**-Rachel-** dijo sin expresión alguna **–Y ya me tengo que ir-** salió del medio para darle luego darle la espalda.

**-Eso fue grosero ¿acaso hice algo que te molestara?- **pregunto confundida viendo como la pregunta había llamado la atención de la morena que se volteaba a verla nuevamente

**-¿Eres Quinn, verdad? ¿Quinn Fabray? La chica problemática de la que hablan los profesores, la misma que ha salido con media escuela? ¿No?-**

Rachel se arrepintió casi al instante de haber dicho eso. Sinceramente no sabía que le estaba pasando, porque actuaba de esa manera. Hasta que recordó aquella conversación.

_Flashback_

**-Rachel, antes de que te vayas necesito decirte algo…-** Señalo un sillon para que la morena se sentara

**-Te escucho-**

**-Ahm… hay una chica, esta en varías de tus clases, su nombre es Quinn Fabray. Quiero que la evites. No te digo que la ignores completamente, solo que… ya sabes, no tratar más de lo necesario con ella… es una chica problemática y yo no quiero que te pase nada. ¿Podrías hacer eso por mi?**-

A Rachel le pareció curioso, su padre nunca se metía en el tema de con quien tenía que socializar y con quien no, pero si el lo decía era por algo… y ella obedecería.

**-Claro, no hay problema-**

_Fin del flashback_

_Por supuesto, mi padre. – pensó_

**-Ya veo… -** sonrió como si nada pero Rachel pudo notar la tristeza en sus ojos **–Sabes mucho de mi para ser nueva… aunque lo único real de eso es que me llamo Quinn Fabray-**

**-Yo… solo aléjate, por favor- **de nuevo se volteo, dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose a su última clase

**-¡Rachel!**_-_ grito a lo lejos, provocando que la morena se detuviera de espaldas** –No me conoces si crees que me rendiré tan fácil- **

Agradecieron que ninguna se podía ver el rostro, así ninguna podría ver la estúpida sonrisa que se había instalado en él después de que Quinn declarara que no se daría por vencida.

**-Yo no soy otra simple chica a la que puedes besar y anotar en tu lista de victorias-** informo para finalmente irse

**-Lo sé…- **se dijo para si misma

Entonces Quinn se dio cuenta… esa era la primera vez que alguien la rechazaba. Por alguna razón no se sentía mal o triste… al contrarió, algo se había encendido dentro de ella. Ya tenía una razón por la cual entrar a sus clases.


	3. Chapter 3

**-(3)-**

Maldiciendo llego Rachel a casa. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Se supone que le había dicho a su padre que no socializaría con esa chica y es lo primero que hace… y no solo eso.

Flashback

**-Yo no soy otra simple chica a la que puedes besar y anotar en tu lista de victorias-** informo para finalmente irse

Fin del flashback

_¿Qué demonios estaba pensando al decir eso?- _**¡Dios, soy tan estúpida!-**

Rachel no se fijo en que esto último lo había casi gritado, llamando la atención de uno de sus padres que caminaba por el pasillo.

**-¿Rachel cariño?- **era Leroy

**-Pá-** se exalto **–Ahm… dime-**

**-Dime tú… ¿Qué pasa Rach?- **la morena agacho su cabeza indicandole a su padre que no quería hablar de ello **–Esta bien… pero sabes que puedes contarme todo lo que quieras Rach, yo estaré allí para ti siempre-** le dijo regalandole una sonrisa reconfortante, la cual la morena correspondió

-Te has ganado dos waffles más para la cena pá- ambos rieron para después ver como Leroy se retiraba y cerraba la puerta

Tranco la puerta y nuevamente su mente le jugo una mala pasada: recordo aquella escena en la que el rostro de Quinn estaba a pocos centimetros del suyo, imaginandose como habría sido aquel beso si no lo hubiese rechazado. Sacudio su cabeza un par de veces ¡Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso! Tenía que dejar de pensar en ella.

Al final había hecho lo correcto, o al menos eso decía su consciencia en esos momentos…

_Estamos hablando de Quinn Fabray, la chica que ha estado con medio instituto, ese tipo de chicas nunca toman las cosas en serio, solo juegan con los sentimientos de las personas como si no les importara nadie más que ella…-_ debatia en su mente

Tenía toda la razón de el mundo para creer eso, al fin y al cabo Quinn había querido besarla en su primer día de clase, sin ni si quiera saber su apellido.

_**-**_**Bueno ya, concéntrate Rachel… tienes que encontrar la canción que cantaras para poder ingresar al Club Glee** – se decía a ella misma dandose suavemente un par de palmadas en la cara, a ver si espabilaba.

Rachel había estado en el Club Glee de su escuela en New York, era algo que le gustaba y en lo que realmente se destacaba, ella pensó que la mejor forma de conocer gente era inscribiéndose en algún club… así que ese día intento concentrarse con todas sus ganas… solo tenía dos días para ensayar lo que iba a cantar.

Mientras tanto Quinn iba llegando a su casa. Había tardado un poco debido a que se había topado con una de las chicas con la que había ''tenido un royo'' hace mas o menos dos semanas. Al parecer ella quería tener una cita con Quinn, pero esta no estaba para nada interesada, así que simplemente la rechazo de manera cortante provocando que la chica terminara llorando, cosa que a Quinn no le importo. De esa manera era como crecia la fama de rompecorazones de esta.

**-¿Mamá? ¿Estas en casa?-** grito desde la puerta

La mamá de Quinn es madre cabeza de hogar, ya que se había divorciado de su esposo desde que Quinn tenía aproximadamente 9 años.

**-En la cocina****-**

**-Ah, Hola-** ingreso a la concina depositando un beso en la mejilla de su madre** -Huele bien-**

**-Si… son macarrones con queso, tus favoritos- **

**-Ok… ¿Qué paso? ¿Alguien murió y por eso me estas preparando mi comida favorita?- **

**-¿Acaso una madre no puede prepararle la comida favorita a su hija sin que algo pase?- **respondió evadiendo la pregunta

**-No- **

**-Odio tener una hija tan lista- **Quinn rió, cosa que no duraría mucho **–Muy bien… Quinnie, quiero que me dejes hablar ¿ok? Luego podrás renegar todo lo que quieras. Tu padre…-** Judy noto inmediatamente la cara de enojo de su hija, así que se apresuro a continuar -**Esta pasanado dificultades economicas, lo que quiere decir que Kyle se vendrá a vivir acá un tiempo-**

**-¡¿Qué?! Ahora el va a tirar a su otra hija a la calle? No, me niego, ¡no quiero a esa molestia en mi casa! ¡mamá en que estas pensando!** – reprochaba totalmente alterada

**-¡Lucy ****Quinn Fabray! no quiero volver a escucharte llamar molestia a Kyle ¿bien? estoy pensando en el bienestar de mi hija quien también es tu hermana **– hizo enfasis en ''tu hermana''

–**Y que sepas que no es una pregunta que necesite aprovación, estoy informándote, Kyle vendrá a pasar un tiempo acá**_**-**_

Kyle Fabray, la hermana gemela de Quinn. Nunca se llevaron bien, una de las razones por las cuales Quinn siempre quiso tinturar su cabello de otro color para tratar de verse lo más diferente a ella posible, lastimosamente aun con el cabello rosa no lo consiguio. Pero lo único de tienen de parecido es el físico, porque dejando afuera ello, son completamente diferentes, como el agua y el aceite.

**-¿Cuándo… cuando vendrá?-** pregunto tratando de calmarse

**-Quizá en dos semanas este aquí-** solto como si nada

**-¡¿Dos semanas?! ¡eso es demasiado pronto! Me estas pidiendo demasiado mamá!- **de nuevo perdiendo el control

**-Nuevamente Quinn, no te lo estoy pidiendo, ¡Por el amor de Dios! Ella es tu hermana ¿Por qué no se pueden llevar bien?-** suspiro

**-Esa cosa no es mi hermana, podrá parecerse físicamente a mi, pero ella nunca será mi hermana- **culmino, provocando el enojo de su madre y corriendo hacia su habitación

Al llegar a su habitación lo prmo que hizo fue tumbarse sobre su cama y hundir su cabeza sobre la almohada. Entonces empezó a gritar, necesitaba desahogarse, sacar todo la rabia que sentía en ese momento, tener que convivir con su perfecta hermana nuevamente sería una completa pesadilla. Culpo a su padre por todo lo que estaba pasandole, lo maldijo hasta no poder más. Lagrimas salían de sus ojos, golpeaba la almohada, quería patearlo todo. Hasta que en su mente apareció la única cosa que pudo calmarla, haciendola sonreir levemente allí estaba la escena en la que estaba a milimetros de Rachel, se había sentido tan bien durante esos segundos antes de que la morena la rechazara. Imaginar sus ojos chocolate le trasmitian tanta paz que se fue quedando dormida sobre su cama.

Mientras que Quinn soñaba Rachel serbia la cena a sus padres.

**-¿Entonces Rachel, como te fue en tu primer día?-** era Hiram una vez todos sentados en la mesa

Y de nuevo el flashback de aquella escena.

''_No me conoces si crees que me rendiré tan fácil'' _

**-Pues…-** bajo su cabeza totalmente al suelo pues logro sentirla caliente **–Bien-**

**-¿Solo bien? ¿No paso nada interesante…?-** ahora era Leroy quien trataba de entender el porque de la actitud de su hija

**-La clase de Sociales fue… interesante-**

**-Ya veo-** sonrió Leroy **–La clase de Sociales fue interesante-** repitió mientras que Hiram lo veía confundido

**-¿Y… de lo que hablamos Rach? Sobre aquella chica-**

La morena se tensiono apenas al escucharlo, había logrado sacarse de la mente a ''aquella chica'' como dijo su padre para no nombrarle en lo que había quedado del día y ahora su padre venía a recordarsela? Vaya, a eso se la llama tener mala suerte. Leroy noto el estado de su hija, entonces fue en su ayuda.

**-¿Qué chica?-** pregunto

**-Hay una chica en su escuela, que va a alguna de las clases de Rach… es una niña bastante problemática, así que le pedí a Rachel que no tratara con ella, pues… no más de lo necesario-**

Rachel seguía con mirada al suelo y mordiéndose el labio, clara señal de que estaba nerviosa. Leroy lo noto de inmediato.

**-No me parece-** afirmo el antes nombrado, atrayendo no solo la mirada de Hiram, si no que también la de su hija **–Digo… no conocemos a esa chica, así que no hay derecho a juzgarle-** miro a su hija a los ojos **-¿Verdad Rach?-**

**-Si…-** de nuevo su mirada había caído al suelo, pero esta vez no por nerviosismo, si no de arrepentimiento.


	4. Chapter 4

**-(4)- **

Lunes, de vuelta a clase… Quinn se alisto temprano, quería salir de su casa y no ver la cara de su madre ese día, seguía enojada por la decisión que había tomado de traer a su hermana a vivir con ellas por un tiempo, al menos hasta que su padre se recuperar un poco económicamente.

Rachel por otro lado se sentía frustrada, desde la cena con sus padres en la que Leroy la había hecho entrar en razón había pensado en pedirle disculpas a Quinn por su comportamiento, por juzgarla sin conocerla, pero también quería dejar en claro que no quería tener nada que ver con ella, así que quería terminar con eso lo más rápido posible. Tantas cosas mescladas y no sabía por donde empezar, pero lo haría. La primera en su lista de cosas por hacer sería ingresar a el glee club.

**XX**

Fueron cuatro horas de clases bastante aburridas, en las que no hacía más que pensar si Rachel había venido ese día a clases, realmente tenía ganas de verla y eso le asustaba… ¿Quinn Fabray está ansiosa por ver a una persona? algo le estaba pasando, algo estaba haciendo la morena en ella.

Timbre para salir al fin de esa aburrida clase, ahora Quinn se dirigía al Club Glee, al llegar solo vio a Artie, Tina y Brittany.

**-¿Y los demás donde están? Pensé que se quejaban porque yo llegaba tarde **– dijo mientras se sentaba en uno de los puestos de arriba

**-No lo sabem…** - respondió Artie que antes de que terminara de hablar vio como todos entraban empapados de slushie color rojo

_**-**_**Oh mira, ya llegaron **– dijo Quinn riendo

_**-**_**Cierra la boca Fabray** – le gritaba Santana que tenía slushie rojo hasta en las orejas

_**-**_**Al menos combina con tu ropa San** – dijo Brittany con inocencia provocando la sonrisa de la latina

Todos empezaron a tratar de quitar todo el slushie que podían de su ropa y cara… que por cierto ardía como el infierno. Sam dijo que habían sido los chicos de el Club de Hockey… aunque eso de nada serbia, siempre era así, no suspendían a ninguno porque según Figgins el echar slushies no entraba en el concepto de ''maltrato físico''. Quinn era una de las pocas del club glee a la que ningún Slushie había llegado a su rostro y era claro el porqué de ello.

**XX**

Apenas sonó el timbre Rachel fue a buscar al el profesor de Español, quien es también la persona encargada de el Glee Club, le diría que ya tenía la canción con la que haría la audición para entrar a el Club Glee. Caminaba por los pasillos cuando lo vio saliendo de la oficina de el director Figgins, se veía algo molesto… algo sobre slushies, Rachel no presto atención a eso estaba muy concentrada en sus cosas… se acerco a él esperando que la notara para que pudiese hablar.

**-Oh Rachel, eres tu…- **_cambio su actitud completamente _-**¿Ya tienes la canción con la que audicionaras?** – pregunto alegre

**-Sí, eso era presisamente lo que venía a decirle Profesor, ¿entonces?... Cuando puedo cantarla?**–

**-De inmediato!** – respondió entusiasmado **–Todos los chicos están reunidos en la sala de el Club, vamos **–Termino de decir mientras caminaba hacia la entrada de el Club Glee

Al llegar a la puerta el le dijo a Rachel que aguardara en la puerta mientras la presentaba. Entro a la sala de el Club y lo primero que hizo fue preguntar si todos estaban bien, a lo que todos asintieron con su cabeza, a excepción de Santana que seguía molesta, aunque eso no duraría mucho... con las caricias disimuladas que le hacía Brittany su enojo desaparecería en un instante.

**-Bueno chicos, hay alguien allí en la puerta que quiere entrar al club glee, así que como todos nosotros ella cantara una canción y decidiremos si entra ¿bien?** –Dijo entusiasmado **–Puedes pasar Rachel**

No solo fue Rachel la que se llevo la sorpresa, Quinn también… las dos se quedaron viendo mutuamente por unos segundos que fueron más que notorios para los demás miembros del Club Glee, Rachel no podía creer la mala suerte que tenía ¿Acaso Quinn Fabray estaba en todos lados?.

Quinn se mostraba con una sonrisa de victoria. La morena se dedico a ignorarla, cosa no fue muy sencilla para ella.

_**-¿Rachel? Ya puedes empezar**_ – recalco el profesor al verla despistada

**-Ahm… disculpe profesor pero no creo que sea la mejor idea que yo entre al Club glee**– dijo tratando de no mirar a Quinn, quien no le quería quitar la mirada de encima y eso la ponía aun mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba

Antes de que él o algún otra persona pudiese decir algo Quinn hablo. Ahora que tenía la oportunidad de tener cerca a Rachel no la iba a dejar pasar.

**¿Profe, usted no había mencionado que para entrar a las regionales teníamos que ser 12 miembros? Somos 11 sin contar a Rachel** – dijo Quinn mirando a Rachel con una sonrisa de esas que hacía para provocar a las personas mientras que Rachel solo la miraba con molestia

**-Quinn tiene razón Rachel, ¿pasa algo malo? Mira… si es por lo de los slushies no te preocupes, hablare con Figgins más a fondo sobre eso **– dijo tratando de evitar que Rachel se fuera

Quinn era astuta, ahora había arrojado presión sobre Rachel… el saber que si ella no entraba al Club ellos se quedarían sin participar en las regionales era un peso que no tenía ganas de cargar.

_**-**_**No, no es nada sobre los ¿slushies? Es… **- decía mientras daba una mirada a Quinn para luego apartar su vista en ella _**–**_**Es que estoy un poco nerviosa, solo eso** – mintió

Obviamente su repentino cambio de desición no era porque estuviese nerviosa… la verdadera causa de ello era Quinn Fabray.

**-Bien, Cantare Wish You Were Here de Avril Lavigne**–

_**-**_**Oh, adoro esa canción** –Interrumpió Quinn de nuevo estraba con esa sonrisa picara

Los miembros del club glee miraban a Quinn un tanto sorprendidos… ella casi nunca participaba ni opinaba acerca de lo que pasaba o se hacía en el club glee, a menos que realmente tuviera la necesidad decirlo. Por otro lado estaba Rachel… a ella se le estaba haciendo casi imposible concentrarse ¿La causante de eso? Quinn con sus comentarios y mirándola de esa manera realmente la ponía nerviosa y Rachel ni siquiera podía explicarse porqué.

El salón se lleno de absoluto silencio indicandole a la morena que podía comenzar.

_**I can be tough**_ (puedo ser dura)

_**I can be strong**_ (puedo ser fuerte)

_**But with you**_ (pero contigo...)

_**It's not like that at all**_ (sabes que no es así en absoluto)

Apenas era el primer párrafo pero Quinn quedo totalmente hipnotizada y no era la única… la voz de Rachel era hermosa, todos simplemente se quedaban atentos escuchando, era asombrosa.

_**There's a girl**_ (hay una chica)

_**That gives a shit **_(que no le importa una mierda)

_**Behind this wall **_(detrás de está pared)

_**You just walk through it**_ (que solo tu atraviesas)

Con cada palabra que salía de su boca la sala se llenaba de una paz absoluta, como si su voz fuera ¿mágica?

_**And I remember**_ (y recuerdo)

_**All those crazy things you said**_ (todas las cosas locas que dijiste)

_**You let them running through my head**_ (las dejaste rondando en mi cabeza)

_**You're always there**_ (siempre estas hay)

_**You're everywhere**_ (estas en todas partes)

En ese momento Rachel miro inconscientemente a Quinn, cuando noto lo que estaba haciendo quito inmediatamente su mirada de ella quedando algo ruborizada.

_**But right now I wish you were here…**_ (Pero ahora deseo que estuvieras aquí)

Al notar que Rachel había terminado de cantar todos rompieron el silencio con aplausos, a excepción de Quinn que se había quedado viendo a Rachel como si no quisiera que terminara de cantar… todos habían quedado encantados con la voz de la morena.

_**-**_**Creo que ganaremos las nacionales** – se le escucho decir a Artie entusiasmado

**-Hemos ganado más que eso. Bienvenida a New Directions Rachel**– dijo el profesor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: Primero que todo, agradezco a las personas que han estado dejando sus reviews, me motiva. Informo que estaré tratando de subir dos capítulos cada semana pero cuando no pueda entonces probablemente será solo uno pues espero que comprendan que también hay veces en las que quedo en blanco y me cuesta imaginar como continuaría la historia. Nuevamente gracias por leer y espero disfruten el capítulo.**

**VB.**

* * *

**-(5)-**

Rachel trataba de celebrar que al final había entrado al Glee Club pero tan solo tener que recordar que desde ese momento tendría que compartir más tiempo con Quinn la ponía nerviosa, problemas y conflictos sería lo único que ella tendría desde ese momento. Y no se equivocaba, pero tampoco tenía toda la razón.

Quinn Fabray había conseguido acercarse más a alcanzar lo que quería, aunque no tenía idea de porque lo quería… sin querer notarlo ella cada día se interesaba más en Rachel lo cual era un problema así que solo evitaba pensar en ese tipo de cosas… ella simplemente no podía ignorar a Rachel, le era algo imposible.

**XX**

Sonó el timbre para entrar cambiar de clases y Rachel fue la primera en salir, fue tan rápida que Quinn no pudo ni siquiera rastrearla… pero la morena no se escaparía así de sencillo, la siguiente clase era una de las que tenía con Quinn.

Se encontraban en puestos separandos pero aun así Quinn pensaba que eso era mejor que no verla, para ella esa era una de las mejores cosas de su día, mientras que Rachel evitaba devolverle las miradas e incluso verla.

Nuevamente el timbre y Rachel salía corriendo como si ella fuese el correcaminos y Quinn el coyote. Ese día Quinn no encontró a Rachel, era obvio que huía de ella, así que no tuvo de otra que resignarse y volver a casa.

Estaba molesta, de alguna manera el no poder si quiera saludar a la morena en el día la ponía de mal humor, y la cosa empeoro en el momento que abrio la puerta de su casa y dió un vistaso en la sala de estar.

**-¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo tu aquí?!** – gritó mientras arrojaba bruscamente su bolso al sofa

**-También es un placer Quinn**– respondió sin gesto alguno

Era Kyle quien estaba sentada en el sofá al lado de su madre, a diferencia de Quinn ella tenía su color de cabello natural el cual era rubio.

-**Te dije que vendría tu hermana**– regañaba su madre

**-Dijiste que vendría sí, pero tan pronto? Agh, ¿sabes lo horrible que será vivir con esta molestia? **_**–**_ soltó irreverente

**-Es suficiente! te pido de buena manera que trates de respetar a Kyle! Es tu hermana y se quedará el tiempo que sea necesario **– dijo firme

Quinn no dijo nada más y subió las escaleras irritada, lo cual se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre últimamente y todo por culpa de su hermana.

Kyle por otro lado no estaba molesta por las palabras de su hermana para con ella, se le hacía muy normal, desde pequeña Quinn había tomado esa actitud con ella. Hasta llego a sonreír, no le importaba como había sido el saludo de su hermana, le había extrañado, aunque claro, como toda Fabray eso sería algo que nunca podría admitir en frente de ella.

**XX**

Al parecer a Rachel se le daba muy bien eso de ocultarse… habían pasado tres días en los que Quinn no la había podido hallar y en las clases evitaba hablarle ya que sus profesores estaban pendientes de ella. Después de salir de clases estaba evitando llegar temprano a su casa o incluso llegar, así no vería a su hermana. Se quedaba a dormir en la casa de Santana, con quien entablaba una relación de enemistad, total se conocían de pequeñas y siempre estaba la una para la otra. Al igual que a Quinn, Santana también conocia a Kyle, se llevaban bien y al igual que Judy no entendía porque la rabía entre las dos hermanas.

Por otro lado Kyle entraba ese jueves a la escuela y Quinn no tenía ni idea ya que por sus **illamada**s en la casa de Santana no se enteraba de nada de lo que pasaba en su casa últimamente.

Kyle tampoco es que estuviera muy entusiasmada por el hecho de que ahora será una nueva alumna y aparte a mitad de año. Tendrá que estar al pie de la letra con las clases de los profesores sin importar si llego a mitad de año, aunque eso no sería algo complicado para una estudiante como ella. Desde pequeña ha tenido las mejores calificaciones de la escuela, se destaca en prácticamente todo... es a lo que se podría llamar la estudiante perfecta.

Acababa de salir de la oficina del director, le entregaba su horario y le recomendaba clubs a los que pudiese unirse para ayudar a sus calificaciones aunque no lo necesitaba. Decidió ir al baño a lavarse las manos pero al entrar se resvalo y para evitar caerse solto sus libros al suelo, agarrandose de el muro. Se agacho a recorger sus cuadernos rogando que no se hubiesen mojado, uno calló mas lejos de la puerta, enfrente de una de las puertas de los baños, así que fue gateando hasta allí para recojerlo, lo tomo pero enseguida una voz dentro del baño del que estaba enfrente la distrajo.

**-Estúpida puerta, porque no te abres?!** – reclamaba la voz a la puerta como si esta le escuchara. Empujo bruscamente la puerta abriendola por completo y también dejando a una herida en el suelo.

**-Oh por Dios! ¿Te encuentras bien? **– le preguntó a una rubia tendida en el suelo y con su cara cubierta por sus manos, sobandose en donde había recibido el golpe

_**-**_**De lo mejor** –Respondió irónicamente -**Mi primer día de clases y recibo un golpe, eso es genial** –Dijo con una sonrisa mientras levantaba su rostro para ver a la chica que provoco aquel dolor en su frente

_**-**_**Espera ¡¿Quinn?!** –Dijo Rachel confundida. Kyle iba a negar aquello pero Rachel se adelanto **-¿Te has tinturado el cabello? **-Kyle iba a responder pero nuevamente la morena se adelanto **-Como sea... creo que esto ha pasado por algo. Eh estado huyendo de ti estos tres días pero ya no quiero tener que salir corriendo cada que salgo de clase, solo acabemos con esto de una vez, yo no quiero tener nada que ver contigo y yo se que tu tampoco quieres tener algo que ver conmigo, así que solo terminemos con esto-**

**-Pero yo no soy...-** intento nuevamente aclarar que no era Quinn pero en ese instante unos labios se lo impidieron

Fue un beso al que Kyle tubo que reaccionar, y digo ''tuvo'' porque la rubia se sintió tan bien en el momento en el que toco los labios de la morena que insistió en continuar besándola.

Suaves y dulces, fue como Rachel pudo definirlos al contacto, se sentía tan bien en ellos que simplemente no quería dejarlos.

No fue un simple toque de labios, duro más que eso. Pero al final terminarón separandose y no porque necesitaban tomar aire... no, dos aplausos las sacarón de aquella burbuja.

**-Vaya sorpresa**- era Quinn -**Tu como siempre- **esta vez mirando a Kyle quien solo se limito a observar porque tanto como Rachel en ese momento, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba


	6. Chapter 6

**-(6)-**

**-¿Qué demonios?-**fue la primera reacción de Rachel, luego se paro para mirarlas a ambas **-¿Quinn?-**pregunto esperando quien respondía aunque ya lo tenía claro

**-Si... y dime, ¿mi hermana besa bien?-**pregunto para después darle la espalda a la morena y salir de allí

**-¿Tu...?-**ahora refiriéndose a la rubia ya de pie

**-Kyle-**se presento -**La hermana gemela de Quinn-**

_¿Hermana gemela? ¿Quinn tenía una hermana gemela? ¿Acabo de besar a la hermana gemela de Quinn? ¡¿Acaso esto es una pesadilla?!_

**-Oh Dios mío-**se golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano para lograr salir de sus mente -**Como puedo ser tan estúpida-**

**-¿Eres la novia de Quinn?-**pregunto directa

**-¿Qué?, no... yo no soy nada para ella. Yo solo quería decirle que...-**

Un paso. Dos pasos, tres pasos hacia Rachel y ahora la rubia se encontraba besando los labios de esta. La morena se dejo llevar por un momento pero luego volvió en si y se separo de Kyle, dando dos pasos atrás.

**-¿Que fue eso?-**pregunto cubriendo sus labios con la palma de su mano

**-Tú me besaste-**dijo como si nada

**-Pero yo pensé que tu...-**

**-¿Que era Quinn?-**Rachel asintió y la rubia sonrió **-Es la primera vez que realmente agradezco que me hayan confundido con Quinn-**dijo provocando que la morena se ruborizara. Camino lentamente hacia la salida del baño pasando por el lado de Rachel que se giro para verla salir y cuando estaba a punto de irse... paro, se quedo de pie frente a la salida **-Antes de besarme... dijiste que no querías tener nada que ver con Quinn...-**hizo una pausa para mirar a la morena directamente a las ojos **-Y ya que tampoco ella quiere tener algo que ver contigo... yo me apunto-**sonrió dulcemente y sin más salió dejando a una Rachel totalmente en shock

**XX**

Una de las mejores cosas que hacia Quinn Fabray era ser fuerte cuando más personas estaban cerca. Demostrarles que por más que hicieran ella no se iba a derrumbar. Pero cuando esta sola... donde nadie más la puede ver o escuchar... la situación cambia.

Quinn corrió y corrió sin rumbo fijo. Primero pensó ir a la casa de Santana pero ella se quedaría en las prácticas de porrismo hasta tarde. Brittany estaba descartada por la misma razón y obviamente Quinn no se dejaría ver de esa manera por alguien más del glee club, ¿Dar lastima? ¿Qué otra persona la viera tan... indefensa? no, eso es algo que no estaba dispuesta a hacer. El orgullo iba primero. Sin más alternativa subió al auto no sin antes soltar un sollozo y emprender la ruta hacia su casa. Ya no quería estar allí.

Al llegar dio gracias porque no estuviese su madre, lo último que quería en ese momento era ser atacada de preguntas por su madre. Como si no fuese suficiente las que ya tiene rondando en su cabeza. Subió a su habitación y azoto la puerta lo más duro que pudo. Nuevamente se tiro en la cama boca abajo y hundiendo su cabeza en la almohada. Quinn solo pedía que eso no se le hiciera una costumbre.

Lagrimas nuevamente. Quería creer que se trataba de lagrimas de rabia al ver que su hermana había hecho lo de siempre... quitarle las cosas que para ella eran importantes, aunque no recordaba el momento en el que Rachel se volvió importante para ella... solo sabe que aquello que vio en el baño de chicas le dolió. La verdad es que los celos eran los que provocaban sus lagrimas, lo cual la ponía de peor humor del que estaba. ¿Por qué sentir celos? no... la verdadera pregunta sería ¿Rachel logra poner celosa a Quinn Fabray?

**XX**

Mientras tanto en la clase de español se encontraba una morena todavía en shock. Le era imposible concentrarse porque aun trataba de digerir el hecho de que Quinn tenía una hermana gemela, a la cual había besado y luego esta le había dicho que... ¿se apuntaba?

_¿Qué demonios quiere decir eso?_ -se preguntaba para sí misma totalmente frustrada

Ese día sin duda era uno de aquellos en los que la mala suerte de Rachel se multiplicaba por 10. Ella solo iba a besar a Quinn para que la dejara en paz de una vez (aunque era algo que honestamente no quería) que dejara de mirarla de esa manera en clases, que dejara de buscarla, que dejara de morderse el labio cada vez que tenían contacto visual, porque eso la estaba volviendo loca. Solo quería obedecer a su padre, pero Leroy también tenía razón... estaba juzgando a Quinn sin conocerla, pero y si la conociese?... Rachel estaba segura de que eso le traería muchos problemas, porque Quinn es el tipo de chica que trae problemas, pero también el tipo de chica que los vale.

Y entonces sucedió que... beso a la hermana equivocada. Y ahora la morena no podía evitar pensar en los labios de... Kyle. Aquel beso que por un momento dejo de ser porque tenía que hacerlo para en menos de dos segundos convertirse en algo que realmente estaba adorando. Cambia nuevamente la escena en su mente y esta vez aparece Quinn frente a ella, a centímetros y mordiendo su labio, y con una morena sintiendo la necesidad de besarlos.

Estaba claro, su mente estaba siendo una perra con ella y la imaginación no ayudaba. Suena el timbre y Rachel sale de su trance, recoge sus cosas, esta apunto de retirarse pero entonces Mr. Shcue la llama.

**-¿Si profesor?-**

**-Quería pedirte un favor. Es muy importante-**

**-Claro ¿De qué se trata?-**

**-Es que una alumna no se presento hoy a clases y se supone que le entregaría los papeles hoy pero no vino-**suspiró**-Su casa queda a tres cuadras de la tuya... así que pensé que podrías darme una mano. En serio tengo el día muy apretado-**

**-Si queda tan cerca entonces no le veo problema-**sonrió

**-Muchas gracias Rachel y siento pedirte algo así-**se disculpo **-Le diré a su madre que irás tu a llevarle los papeles-** dijo, finalmente entregándoselos

Al menos la morena había algo en lo que mantener su mente ocupada por al menos una hora, sería un descanso, si seguía pensando tanto probablemente colapsaría. El profesor había anotado la dirección de la casa por detrás de una de las hojas que le había dado para entregar.

Rachel fue primero a casa a ducharse, una buena ducha siempre ayudaba. Quería desocuparse de eso para volver a su casa a estudiar, los profesores habían dicho que esa semana harían exámenes.

Pensó en ir en su auto pero como había dicho , la casa a donde tenía que llevar los papeles solo quedaba a unas cuadras, así que decidió caminar. Demoro un poco en encontrar las casas, no le iban mucho eso de las direcciones, pero al final logró encontrarla, se acerco, toco y espero a que abrieran. Y para su sorpresa...

**-¡¿Quinn?!- **

**-Oh mira, ya puedes distinguirme de mi... de Kyle- **aplaudió

-Mira Quin... yo solo quería...- no pudo terminar porque ahora también en la puerta estaba Judy

**-Hola-** sonrió **-¿Tu eres la chica que traería los papeles para Quinnie?-** Rachel asintió **-Estupendo, en serio te agradezco que te hayas tomado la molestia. Vamos entra, debes estar sedienta-** no le dio tiempo a la morena para rechazar la propuesta, prácticamente la había jalado hasta la sala.

Le dio un vaso de limonada y la morena lo bebió todo en menos de dos segundos. En realidad tenía muy mala suerte.

**-Bien...-** se apresuró a decir Quinn que no le quitaba la mirada de encima **-Rachel y yo iremos a mi habitación mamá. Si me necesitas me llamas-** sin más jalo a la morena de la mano y la subió por las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación y cerrar la puerta... con llave.

Rachel quedo de espaldas a la puerta, observando como Quinn buscaba algo entre sus cajones.

**-¿Ves esto?-** pregunto ya enfrente de la morena quien asintió **-Es una foto de Kyle y yo cuando eramos pequeñas-** hizo una pausa para mirar a rachel directamente a los ojos **-¿Sabes quien soy yo?-**

A diferencia de Quinn, en la foto no tenía el pelo rubio ni aquella perforación en su nariz. Tenía el pelo rubio natural que todavía conservaba su hermana y era más largo. Realmente eran idénticas.

**-Yo...-** intentó decir

**-Lo sabia-** dijo tratando de ocultar lo dolida que estaba

**-Tu eres la de la derecha-** soltó, dejando a una rubia sorprendida

**-¿Estas segura?-** cuestiono

**-Si...-** respondió con timidez** -Tu... es decir, tu mirada-** Quinn puso cara de confundida, indicándole a Rachel que continuara **-Aunque tus ojos sean parecidos a los de Kyle, tu mirada y la de ella son completamente diferentes-**

Hubo un silenció, se quedaron mirando por unos segundos... hasta que la morena mordió su labio, gesto que hizo sonreír a Quinn.

**-Rachel-** se acercaba cada vez más **-Quiero que sepas que no es lo único que me diferencia de Kyle... así que por favor-** miraba sus labios **-Solo permiteme hacer que eso te quede claro-**

La morena no respondió, pero tampoco dio una negativa, se quedo allí intacta, mirando a Quinn a los ojos, pero luego aquella mirada inconscientemente bajo a sus labios. Esa fue la respuesta de Rachel, la cual la más alta no demoro en comprender.

El primer roce las hizo estremecer a ambas. Era como si sus labios necesitaran de ese contacto. El beso comenzó siendo apasionado pero se fue convirtiendo algo dulce y tierno. Cosa que a Rachel le gusto, se sentía tan... inexplicable. Mientras que la otra sentía que en su estomago un volcán hacía erupción, provocando en ella todo tipo de sentimientos que no comprendía y que francamente en ese momento no quería comprender. Solo... quería disfrutar del momento, quería que ese momento no terminara. Para la mala suerte de Quinn su deseo no se pudo cumplir, pues la morena se separo quedando a pocos centímetros de ella.

**-Adiós Quinn-** fue lo único que dijo, seguido de abrir la puerta e irse, dejando a una Quinn confundida.


	7. Chapter 7

**-(7)-**

Menos de un mes, eso llevaba Rachel en Ohio. Tan poco tiempo había bastado para provocar que su mente estuviese hecha un lío como nunca.

Y es que si resumimos lo que le ha pasado últimamente a la morena podemos entender el porqué de ello…

El hecho de relacionarse con la persona a la que le había prometido a su padre que no socializaría, luego intentar que esa persona dejase de buscarla con la gran idea de besarle para que la dejara en paz, terminar por equivocación besando a su hermana gemela y luego permitir que la primera la besara. Tal parece Rachel no era muy bien haciendo planes.

**XX**

Una semana había transcurrido desde… todo aquello. Cada vez que la morena pensaba estar bien su mente le jugaba una mala pasada y le recordaba todo lo que había ocurrido. Se reclamaba a ella misma y pensaba en que todo hubiese sido mejor si nunca hubiese besado a Kyle pensando que era Quinn. Nunca había deseado tener una maquina en el tiempo, pero ahora entendía a que se referían las personas cuando decían que darían un riñón por una.

Sus emociones estaban confusas y lucho mentalmente contra ella misma para convencerse de que lo que había pasado entre ella y Quinn no le había gustado. Para la mala suerte de ella… era todo lo contrario. La morena claramente haría todo lo posible para evitar el hecho de pensar de esa manera. Por su mente paso una imagen de Quinn diciendo lo mismo que le había dicho a ella… solo que esta vez a otra chica. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de borrar esa imagen y entonces pensó que lo más probable era que solo había jugado con ella… es decir, Quinn puede tener a todas las chicas de la escuela que quiera, el hecho de que ella estuviese interesada en la morena le era algo irreal.

**XX**

Rachel no era la única confundida… también se encontraba Quinn, había pasado demasiado tiempo a una persona, cosa que ella juro que nunca pasaría… pero le era imposible dejar de pensar en la morena o bueno… sus labios.

Trataba lo más que podía evitar a Kyle pero bueno… viven en la misma casa así que es algo complicado. No había querido tocar el tema de Rachel, de preguntarle que tramaba a su hermana, pues Quinn tiene la teoría de que entre más le importa algo, Kyle tendría más ansias de robárselo. Como todo desde que tiene memoria.

**-¡Quinn, baja a desayunar!-** se escucho desde abajo pero Quinn se encontraba con sus audífonos puestos, pensando seriamente en si ir a la escuela o no. **-¡Quinn, a desayunar!-** gritaban pero esta no se inmutaba.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió y allí fue donde reacciono.

**-A dicho mamá que bajes a desayunar-** dijo indiferente mientras Quinn se quitaba los audífonos

**-¿No te enseñaron a tocar la puerta?-** respondió cortante

La rubia giro los ojos ignorando el comentario y luego dio la vuelta para volver a bajar. Una vez las tres en la mesa y solo con el ruido de los cubiertos que se estrellaban contra el plato, Judy decidió romper el hielo.

**-Quinn… la calefacción del cuarto de huéspedes se averió- **

**-Ahm, ok?-** respondió confusa. **-¿Eso en que me afecta a mí?-**

**-En nada, pero ya notaras el cambio de clima por el que estamos pasando y tu hermana duerme allí, así que la afecta a ella- **

Mientras que ambas ''conversaban'' Kyle parecía bastante concentrada comiendo y sin intención de entrar en esa conversación.

**-Repito: ¿Eso en que me afecta a mí?-** dijo cortante enojando a Judy

**-¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta? Tu hermana dormirá en tu habitación mientras alguien viene a arreglar la calefacción-** ordeno

**-¿Ves lo que ha hecho?-** se paraba de la silla bruscamente. **–Lleva menos de dos semanas acá y ya ha provocado un lío en mi cabeza, primero besa a Rachel y luego tendré que compartir MI habitación con ella?-** soltó sin medir las cosas que había dicho y cuando se dio cuenta solo se reclamo a ella misma por ser tan idiota.

**-¿Quién es Rachel?-** pregunto Judy curiosa, al parecer a Kyle también le empezó a interesar la conversación porque saco la mirada de su plato y la puso en Quinn.

**-N…nadie, es solo…-** vio a Kyle sonreír y fue cuando la poca paciencia que le quedaba exploto.** –Me largo a la escuela –**

**-¿No esperaras a que te lleve?- **

**-Tomare el autobús-**

Y así fue, espero en la parada al autobús que no demoro. El recorrido fue tranquilo hasta que a unas pocas cuadras de su casa noto a una morena bastante conocida que subía a un auto. La casa de Rachel. Gravo en su mente la dirección… para cuando fuese necesario.

Llego a la escuela y se dirigió a su primera clase, no era de las que tenía con Rachel pero aun así le había prometido a su madre que haría lo que pudiera para subir sus notas.

Las clases pasaron aburridas y dibujando cosas en las últimas hojas de sus cuadernos… al fin era la hora del almuerzo.

Quinn pertenecía al glee club, ella se sentía ajustó en ese lugar… pero eso no quiere decir que a la hora del almuerzo se sentara en la mesa del glee club. A excepción de ese día. Vio a Rachel tomar asiento al lado de Sam y decidió sentarse con ellos. Al llegar todos mostraron su cara de confusión y ella solo se sentó al frente de la morena. Sin decir una palabra. Todos seguían conversando solo dos personas eran las únicas que no lo hacían, no decían ni una palabra pero varios miembros del glee club pudieron notar una que otra mirada entre ellas.

El timbre nuevamente y esta vez todos nos dirigíamos al mismo salón en donde nos estaba esperando. Todos nos sentamos en nuestros lugares habituales, a excepción de Rachel que espero a que Quinn se sentara para poder escoger el lugar más lejos de ella.

**-Muy bien chicos. Nacionales-** dijo un animado y todos se apresuraron a aplaudir. –Pero antes… hay un nuevo integrante-

**-No me lo creo-** se escucho decir de Santana

**-Tendrás que creértelo porque acá esta-** dijo Schuester viendo como entraba la nueva integrante

El salón quedo en un silencio absoluto. La mayoría tenía los ojos como platos, entre ellos Rachel. Quinn no había escuchado la mayoría de cosas que dijo , estaba demasiado ocupada en su libro pero cuando empezó a sentir las miradas sobre ellas tuvo que salir del libro.

**-¿Qué pasa?- **pregunto alzando su rostro y notando a Kyle al lado del profesor. **-¿Qué demonios haces tú acá?-** se paró de su silla acercándose hacía su hermana. **–Y con… ese uniforme-**

**-Ingrese a las porristas y ahora quiero ingresar al glee club. Para subir mis notas-**

**-¿Para subir tus notas? ¿Me estas jodiendo? Tu no lo necesitas Kyle, ¡Parece que no te basta arruinarme la vida en casa, también tienes que hacerlo acá en la escuela-**

**-¡Basta Quinn!-** interrumpió . **-Tu misma lo dijiste, entre más personas hay más posibilidades de ganar las nacionales- **

Buena jugada, usar las palabras de Quinn en su contra, ella odiaba cuando hacían eso.

**-No lo entiende , ella claramente no quiere entrar para subir sus notas-**

**-¿Qué quiere decir?-** pregunto confuso

**-Ella… solo lo hace por…-**

**-Rachel-** termino la rubia.


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Muy bien! Tenía tiempo libre y decidí hacer el siguiente capitulo antes de empezar semana (además se lo merecen). Les agradezco a los varios que agregaron la historia a favoritos, a los que le han dado follow y han dejado reviews (algunos bastante cómicos) espero que sigan con la historia, en serio muchas gracias, me motivan a continuar. Disfruten. **

* * *

**(8)**

Esta de mas decir que todos en el salón quedaron pasmados por aquella confesión, y es que Kyle prácticamente acababa de decir que se había unido al glee club por Rachel quien tenía su rostro completamente rojo en ese instante al igual que Quinn, pero esta de rabia.

Entre preparativos para las nacionales se paso el tiempo, nadie había tocado el tema de lo que había ocurrido con las hermanas Fabray por miedo de ser asesinados con la mirada de alguna de ellas. Y pues Rachel... bueno, ella parecía un pequeño cachorro entre la espada y la pared, pues cuando Quinn escucho la confesión de su hermana casi salto a sentarse al lado de la morena y Kyle hizo lo mismo. Ya se pueden imaginar la escena que todos en el salón presenciaban.

El salón fue quedando vacio poco a poco, finalmente quedando solo las hermanas.

**-¿Que es lo que quieres?-**

**-¿De qué hablas Quinn?-**

**-Rachel, Kyle, hablo de Rachel-** respondió colocándose de pie y quedando en frente de la rubia. **-¿Esta es otra manera tuya para hacer un infierno de mi vida?- **

**-¿Cual es el problema con Rachel?-** dijo indiferente

**-No puedes salir con ella-** ordeno

La rubio mostro una leve sonrisa que le hirvió hasta los huesos a Quinn.

**-¿Y por qué no?- **

**-Porque... porque... ella no es para ti-** dijo con timidez algo que extraño a Kyle

**-¿Y tu si?-** suspiro. **-Mírate Quinn, ni siquiera puedes admitir que no quieres que me relacione con ella porque te trae loca-** soltó directa para después darle la espalda y salir, dejando a una Quinn con la mirada al suelo.

Otra cosa que Quinn tenía en su larga lista de ''cosas que odia de su hermana'' era lo lista que era, desde pequeña siempre se daba cuenta de cuando mentía y prácticamente conocía todas sus reacciones, así que se podría decir que Kyle sabía el estado de ánimo de su hermana con solo una reacción. Una de las muchas habilidades de su perfecta hermana. Otra de las cosas que Quinn odiaba.

Escucho pasos y pensó que era su hermana. Esta vez no se quedaría con la boca cerrada.

**-¿Y si te digo que me gusta?-** pregunto pero al instante se arrepintió de haber hablado. **-Rachel-** se exalto**. -Pensé que tú... eras Kyle-**

**-Volví porque olvide unos pergaminos-**

La morena se acerco al piano a recoger lo que había olvidado, luego volteo a mirar a Quinn quien también la miraba fijamente. Silencio absoluto, así se quedaron por unos minutos hasta que las bocinas sonaron y las saco del transe.

**-Muy bien... adiós-** se apresuro a decir Rachel

**-Adiós-**

Pero no logro dar más de cuatro pasos hacia la salida porque su curiosidad salió a flote y no pudo contenerse.

**-¿Quien te gusta Quinn?-** soltó de repente girándose a verla nuevamente.

**-A mi...-** se aclaro la garganta, estaba tensa. **-Santana-** mintió

Y aquello ninguna de las dos se lo esperaba.

En ese momento se esfumo la pequeña esperanza que ni sabía que tenía Rachel de que Quinn pudiese llegar a sentir algo por ella mientras que Quinn solo esperaba a que cayera un rayo sobre ella y la desintegrara.

**-Oh-** intento romper el hielo pero sintió que ella se rompía. **–Te veré luego Quinn-**

Ahora como si no fuese poco el hecho de que su hermana iría a por Rachel, le mintió diciendo que estaba interesada en Santana. No tuvo el valor de decirle a la morena que le gustaba, justo como dijo Kyle. Odiaba darle la razón a su hermana pero estaba en lo cierto, Rachel la volvía loca y ella no tenía el coraje de decírselo. Quinn no tenía idea de cómo arreglaría todo eso.

Decidió ir con Santana, necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre todo lo que le estaba pasando o si no explotaría.

**-¿Fabray? Estas solo son prácticas solo para porristas- **dijo una alumna de segundo año

**-Oh, gracias por la información, déjame anotarlo en mi libreta de cosas que no me interesan- **respondió cortante y abriéndose paso hasta donde se encontraba Santana y Brittany haciendo estiramiento

**-¿Quinnie? ¿Qué haces acá?-** salto la rubia de ojos azules hacia sus brazos.

**-Pues, necesito ayuda-**

**-Sabía que no tardarías en buscar a la tía Sanny- **se burlo la latina

**-¿De qué hablas?-** pregunto confusa

**-Vamos Quinn, a mi no me puedes mentir-**

**-¿A qué viene eso?-**

**-Rachel-** soltaron ambas. **– ¿Entiendes ahora? Britt-Britt y yo nos dimos cuenta-**

Quinn tenía sus mejillas tan coloradas que un avión creería que son las luces de aterrizaje.

**-Ehem-** se aclaro la garganta. **–Ya entenderán una parte de porque necesito la ayuda de ustedes-**

-¿Cómo qué una parte?- pregunto la latina

**-Bueno… puede que por evitar confesarle a Rachel que me gustaba dije que estaba enamorada de alguien que no era ella-**

**-Wow, Claramente estas hueca pero ¿De quién dijiste que estabas enamorada?-**

**-Eh… tú-** soltó haciendo disparar la risa de la morocha

**-Jajajajaja, vaya Quinn, no sabía que tenía esos efectos en ti- **se mofaba

Mientras la latina hacia sus bromas, una rubia de ojos verdes se integraba al entrenamiento, viendo a Quinn a lo lejos estaba Kyle.

**-Ya cierra la boca que todo el mundo te escuchara-**

**-Vale, vale… pero ¿Qué demonios Quinn? ¿Por qué no solo decirle que te mueres por comerle la boca al hobbit?-**

**-¿Hob-qué? Como sea… no lo sé Santana, creo que… supongo que tenía miedo-**

**-Entiendo-** suspiro. La morocha comprendía totalmente ese sentimiento. **-¿Qué harás?- **

**-Pues… de hecho venía a pedirles ideas. Algo para arreglar todo este desastre- **

**-Viniste con las personas indicadas- **sonrío de oreja a oreja mientras que Britt daba pequeños saltos de felicidad. **–Esto es lo que haremos…-**

Comenzó a explicar detenidamente y con cada pequeño detalle como si se tratara de un plan de batalla. Ambas se lo estaban tomando muy en serio. Todo llego a tal punto que Brittany sugirió colocarnos nombres de animales como clave secreta. Yo estaba a punto de decirle que no le encontraba mucho sentido a eso pero una mirada asesina de la latina me detuvo y termine accediendo al pedido de Britt. Santana era lobo, la rubia pato y yo un león. Si, lo sé… muy maduro de nuestra parte.

La morocha perfeccionaba el plan y básicamente iba que como ya sabíamos que Kyle también iría a por Rachel entonces Quinn tenía que ser más rápida pero primero que cualquier cosa tendría que aclarar todo… incluso ella misma, aclarar sus sentimientos, pensar en por qué no le dijo la verdad sobre sus sentimientos a Rachel. Tenía tiempo para pensar en ello, lo conversaría con su almohada y mañana sacaría el valor de decirle a la morena que si alguien causaba algo en ella no era Santana, era ella.

Nada podría salir mal.


End file.
